Identification and sequencing of human genes is a major goal of modern scientific research. For example, by identifying genes and determining their sequences, scientists have been able to make large quantities of valuable human gene products. These include human insulin, interferon, Factor VII, human growth hormone, tissue plasminogen activator, erythropoeitin and numerous other proteins. Additionally, knowledge of gene sequences can provide keys to diagnosis, treatment or cure of genetic diseases such as muscular dystrophy and cystic fibrosis.
Despite the great progress that has been made in recent years, only a small number of genes which encode the presumably thousands of human proteins have been identified and sequenced. Therefore, there is a need for identification and characterization of novel human proteins and corresponding genes which can play a role in detecting, preventing, ameliorating or correcting disorders related to abnormal expression of and responses to such proteins.